Jurassic World: Fallen kingdom Blue x Indoraptor (Don't judge me)
by Christian Gibson1
Summary: This is a short story I wrote because I ship these two and love being obnoxious about it. Rule 1. Don't judge me. Rule 2. If you are judging me, reread Rule .1
1. Chapter 1

As Owen Grady and his team explored Isla Nublar, looking at the debris of fallen buildings, they saw a den-like structure within the wreckage of the Jurassic World visitor center.

(I wonder why the wreckage is piled up so perfectly. I wonder...) thought Owen. "Look at this, Claire. Should we check it out? It looks, suspicious."

"Why is it like that? Let's go. For sure, there has to be something in there." replied Claire. As they approached the structure, they saw a familiar face. It was Blue, calling to Owen in a deep, passionate growl.

"Blue?" said Owen, bewildered at how Blue was able to put the building debris into such a perfect den. As the team approached, a shadow came out from behind her. It was...

 _The Indoraptor!?_

The whole team gasped, as the Indoraptor roared at them. Blue then jumped in front of the team, growling at the Indoraptor. It then submissively lowered its head.

"Wha-? Blue?" exclaimed Owen, in a completely confused voice.

Blue then lay down, as the Indoraptor lay down as well, and nuzzled its head into her neck. Blue flinched, as a young raptor came out of the debris, jumping around and chirping. The Indoraptor moved its head and picked up the hatchling and put it on its head. The hatchling slid down the Indoraptor's back.

Shortly after, the team Owen an the others were collaborating with used 2 helicopters to move the debris an grab the Indoraptor and Blue. They roared skyward at their captors.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

Since many people have asked for it, we have a "flashback" of sorts. Narrated by yours truly from Blue's POV. Thank you for following the development of this story!

Blue was walking through the forest at night. She was looking for food, as she had not eaten in days. All of a sudden she bumped into... thin air?

She couldn't see anything. She tried walking forward, and bumped into thin air again. What is that? She soon saw yellow eyes looking at her from above. The creature revealed itself, a pitch black, quadropedal creature with a yellow stripe down the side. It tapped its claw on the ground, waiting for Blue to say something.

She asked it for help finding food. He then told her to turn around. There sat a carcass of a Triceratops. Blue rushed over and ate a large amount of the kill in a matter of seconds, not waiting for his OK. He nudged her away with his snout, and ate some himself. He backed away, and told Blue to eat as much as she wants, as he was full. She ate the remaining parts of the Triceratops, blood leaking out of her mouth.

Blue thanked him, and started trotting away. He asked her to stay. He said they could protect each other, help each other take down prey. Blue pondered the thought for a few moments, and accepted the offer. Without saying a word, he walked in the direction of the ruined visitor center. Blue followed him. When they arrived in the main hall, he took some pieces of stone and created a small structure. He beckoned Blue inside. She had never thought of making anything like this. She lay down and yawned, and quickly fell asleep. The Indoraptor grabbed a small cloth and put it over her. He lay down next to her, poking the walls to make sure they were sturdy, and fell asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

VILKOMEN! To chappatear noombear 3! Of the shipping madness that is this story. Brought to you by Alteori! Let's have a round of applause for them! Yay! Anyway, this chapter will rapidly switch points of view, between Blue and "Ripper". This takes place after chapter 1, as chapter 2 was a flashback. enjoy! Also, instead of saying what they said, I will now have dialogue in "raptor language" if you will. And, to save typing time and to make grammar easier I will refer to the Indoraptor as Ripper. So will Blue, because that kinda sounds like a nickname and it's cute. The hatchling now has a name; Chomp. There is an Erin Hunter reference here, so find it and comment it to earn a shoutout in the next chapter!

 _Blue's POV_

Blue looked around at the ground before her. She had never been this high up. She looked at Ripper, trying to swing the cable towards him and grab onto him. She missed repeatedly.

"Grr, curse this stupid, whatever this is. You're heavier, you try it, I can't reach!" She screeched. Ripper nodded and swung the cable towards Blue. She grabbed onto his neck and held on.

"What are we gonna do? Where are we going? So many questions!" Blue growled.

"And our hatchling is still down there! What's gonna happen to him?" Ripper roared. Blue and Ripper waited out the trip. The helicopters eventually flew away from each other, and Blue had to release her grip. When she was unhinged from the cable, and the helicopter landed, she was shot with a tranquilizer dart, and never remembered the rest. The same happened to Ripper.

 _Ripper's POV_

Ripper was in a cage when he woke up, which was backed into the wall by other cages. In the cage next to him were Blue and Chomp.

"Blue!" He purred. They touched their snouts together through the cage bars.

"So, Mr. Wise Guy, where do you think we are, and what do you think is happening?"

"I think we are at the flat-faces'-"

"Flat-faces? Oh..."

"Flat-faces' lair of sorts. Either they are transporting us or exchanging us."

"Stupid flat-faces. They think they can treat us like... I don't know... objects. Except my dad."

"Your dad? What?"

"My dad is flat-face. He doesn't treat me like this. He's the nicest flat-face I've ever seen."

"Understandable. I don't have a mom or dad."

"Really?"

"No. Anyway, we should wait this out." They waited, and eventually the cages moved. They stopped. They started moving again, and stopped.

"Wait, I see a light!" screeched Blue.

"Me too!" roared Ripper. When Blue reached the end, her cage moved forward farther, into a room of flat-faces.

"What do I do!?" screeched Blue.

"Act casual!" purred Ripper.

 _Blue's POV_

"Oh, ok..." growled Blue. In a few moments, she and Chomp moved into a room reverse of the room there were in before. Ripper's cage moved into the middle of the flat-face room, when all of a sudden Blue's and a Stygimoloch burst through the door.

"What's going on!?" cried Blue in all the chaos.

"They're destroying everything! Is that your dad!?"

"Oh my Raptor Jesus it is!"

 _Ripper's POV_

After everything had settled, a flat-face entered the cage Ripper was in. He was holding a tool of sorts. When the flat-face tried to put the tool in Ripper's mouth, he had an idea. He poked the flat-face's back with his tail, making it turn around. Ripper smiled. He repeated this multiple times, and after a few times, he bent his head around and ripped one appendage off. He swallowed it whole. Blue cheerfully roared through the whole show. Ripper then killed the flat-face, and chomped it to pieces. Blue could see blood gushing from every orafest as the flat-face slid down Ripper's throat.

"Great show!" barked Blue.

"And now, we wait again. Which will probably be a while this time." Ripper concluded

And that concludes this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for all the amazing support on this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Please know I do plan to write a shoutout and when someone reviews said reference from said chapter I will update this chapter to have a shoutout! Right. On with the story! Also, a Jurassic Park the Game reference will ensue. Beware. No shoutout for this one.

Blue's POV

"Where is said... shiny object?" purred Blue. She was fired up from Ripper's amazing show of eating said flat-face with said shiny object.

"Here!" roared Ripper. He held up the flat-face's tool.

"We still have a cage issue, though..." growled Blue, running her claw down one of the bars of the cage.

"Hang on a second..." Ripper busted the lock on his cage using the tool.

"Whoo!" barked Blue. "Try mine!"

Ripper pushed open the door, jumped out, and trottes over to Blue's cage.

"Hnnrgh, it's jammed." hissed Ripper .

"Let me help. I'll force the door, you break the lock."

"Ok. Ready..."

"1"

"2"

"3! No! Chomp, wait!" Chomp headbutted the door, as Blue and Ripper forced it open.

"What a helpful little guy." Blue nuzzled Chomp. Ripper then grabbed him and perched him on top of his head.

"You stay there, little guy." The trio exited the room.

20 minutes later

"Wait, is that, my dad!?" barked Blue, as they entered a large room. Blue rushed over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ripper let Chomp off his head. He ran over to a small flat-face and looked at her face, bouncing up and down. She picked him up and rocked him.

"We better get going if we want to get put of here." purred Ripper.

"Ok, fine." hissed Blue. She nodded towards Owen, and left the room with Ripper and Chomp. When they were almost back where they were, Ripper sniffed the air.

"Wait, that doesn't sit right with me..." he growled.

"What?"

"Toxic gas."

"Oh dear..." They looked into a foggy room, where the toxic gas was building up. Tons of dinosaurs were there, choking on the gas.

"Is it just me or is it starting to get harder to breathe!?" Ripper roared.

"It's not just you..." purred Blue, panting between each word. Blue stared up to see her father and some other flat-faces in a room above them. She tried to roar, but choked in the middle. Her lungs started to fill with the toxic gas.

 ** _She passed out_**

"Blue... Blue? Blue, wake up. _Blue?_ **Blue!!!** "

He screeched at the top of his lungs. As he did so, the door at the back of the room opened, letting all the dinosaurs out and allowing the room to fill with oxygen.

"Nngh. Ri-... Rip-...per?"

Blue had woken up. The two stared into each other's eyes.

"Wait, Chomp!? **CHOMP!!!???"** screeched Blue. She nudged his head.

He was dead.

"He... he's dead, isn't he?" chirped Ripper. He touched his snout to Chomp's. It felt cold. He set Chomp's body next to the outside wall of the building. Blue snuggled up to Ripper's chest. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Chomp... we'll never forget you..."


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO everybody! I've been pumping out chapters so quickly I've only seen 1 review since chapter 2. Is that bad? Anyway, this takes place a few weeks after the last chapter. Nothing interesting happened there anyway, so let's move on with our lives. R.I.P. Chomp 2018 - 2018. THERE'S A NEW WITTOW BUGGA! His name is Teeth. I would've updated sooner, but I had flute practice.

 _Blue_

"Blue, duck!" Ripper pushed her down behind a bush.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's a hadrosaur! I'll get him!"

"How? He's huge!"

"Like this..." Ripper jumped out of the bush, grabbed the hadrosaur by the neck, dragged it to the ground, and delivered a fatal bite to it's neck.

"That... was amazing!" Blue brushed up against Ripper, and then carefully studied the Parasaurolophus' corpse.

"How did you get your neck to bend like that?"

"I have extra neck bones."

"That is also amazing." Blue took a bite out of the neck area. "This is go-"

Before she could finish the sentence, a Deinonychus jumped out of the bush behind her, grabbing her ankle and snapping it.

"You... grrr..." Ripper stepped in front of him, growling and snapping.

"Oh look, it's a little baby! Aww, isn't he so cute! Growling and snapping! I hope you've had your fun with your friend here, because now that ends!" The Deinonychus jumped on to Ripper's back.

"Who's the baby now?" Ripper grabbed him by the tail, slinging him to the ground, before grabbing his neck and breaking it.

"Blue? Are you ok?" Ripper loomed over her.

"I'm.. nngh... OK." Blue answered, not looking up. Teeth jumped on top of her head. Ripper nuzzled him before softly nudging him off.

"So, I guess this is our new home until my ankle heals."

"I can live with that." Ripper lay down next to her. "How are we going to find food though? All we have for now is this hadrosaur." Ripper broke off a piece and nudged it towards her.

"Thank you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. I don't know... You can't leave by yourself, because if someone comes here I can't defend myself, and I can't-"

"Wait!"Riper grabbed Blue and lightly set her on his back.

"Ah... there's the wise guy I know."


	6. Chapter 6

This is my second time trying tocan load this but my phone froze so I had to remove the thing out of it and what have you, but here we are and I'll try to say the same things. Basically, I have no excuse for not uploading faster than now which is a long time after said previous chapter. Check out my YouTube channel, Christian Gibson, it has a cross on the profile picture where I upload all sorts of random shenanigans. Search up a texting story of this ship and either I've made it or commented. Also, my friend Chloe's channel, Princess Unicornia. Also also, shout out to the person that wrote a much better fanfiction of this ship on Wattpad and I cannot remember your name. Still, go you! Also also also, we're around the same age. Also also also also, enough also-ing and let's get to the juicy stuff, er, that came out wrong. And, we have a 2 week time skip here. I'm writing this starting now at 12:46 AM ? AND, everything will now be in 1st person. Everybody, through out any suggestions you have. Still looking for that Erin Hunter reference review! You guys' support is more than I could ask for so thank you so much. ❤?

 _Blue's POV_

My leg has been healing rapidly from when that idiot deinonychus attacked me. Ripper's been doing everything for me and he's so willing I feel like he's my servant to some degree. I can do whatever I need to do for myself, but he does everything for me and it's so annoying! Teeth pitches in sometimes, but not always.

"Hey, Ripper, I'm getting better. I can walk now, so at least let me do something!" I begged.

"Am I being annoying? I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you don't strain yourself! Forgive me!" He sighed. Why does he keep guilt-tripping me?

"No, it's not that, it's just I can do some things on my own, you don't need to do everything!" I assured.

"If you say so." he sighed again. "Well this is the perfect time to tell you about what my life was like before I ended up on Nublar." He said. What is he talking about? I think he may confide something from deep within his past.

"I'm listening." I said.

I know, short chapter, don't kill me please!


	7. Author's Note 1

Just a quick note to the person that is writing "Jaded Raptor," another fanfiction of this one Wattpad, your very existence sickens me. Don't read that story if you're squeamish and/or love Blue, because she... Some bad things happen to her, and now I'm scarred for life. Though, Ravenflower, I'm sorry I forgot your name last time but that was a great story. (Something goes here but I forgot)Taipan "Jaded Raptor" should not be finished and should be deleted, you disgrace.


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback

So here's a chapter I thought would be a good idea. I took most of the inspiration from Jurassic Park the Game, which is a great game and your review will be deleted if you argue with that ANYWHO, some of it was my idea too so, yeah. This jumbles the whole thing up because it takes place in between chapters 6 and 7. I know, professional setup by me, eh?

 _Blue's POV_

Me, Ripper, and Teeth were about to settle down and rest for the night, when all of a sudden, I heard a sort of chirp, or squeal, or something.

"That sounds familiar... I don't like this.." Ripper said. Suddenly, small dinosaurs with crests and frills jumped out from the bushes.

"Dilophosaurs!" Ripper shouted. But a little too late, as we were already surrounded by the little buggers. And again, suddenly, we heard loud cackles, purrs, and growls. We saw big glowing eyes appearing from behind the bushes. The dilophosaurs seemed unsettled. The small dinosaurs that owned those eyes jumped out from the bushes as well.

"Troodons…." I whispered. The dilophosaurs and troodons all started running around and fighting each other like a dysfunctional triceratops herd. All we could see were the blurs of dilophosaurs and troodons running fast through the clearing we were standing in. Some were running away, some were chasing others, some were fighting. A dilophosaurus stopped in front of me. I ducked and rolled as he pounced on me, causing him to trip and go flying into a troodon that was standing close by. The troodon jumped on top of it and tried to bite it. He missed, and the dilophosaurus spit on its face, and struggled out of its grip, the troodon opting to chase.

Ripper was standing over me and Teeth, trying to cover us from the stampede. The dinosaurs running and stepping on his back caused reverberations that felt like hail. Soon, the packs of troodons and dilophosaurs had completely passed. All that was left were mauled bodies strewn across the ground.


	9. SHOUTOUT

The Dragon Mage, good job! I wanted to put that in there because I was reading Seekers at the time and this reminded me of that so GO YOU and my other story that I was writing about Seekers is terrible...


	10. Chapter 10

HOW DO YA DO, FELLOW KIDS!?

Ah, it's been a while. I want to talk to you guys about some stuff and then we'll continue with the story.

First of all, I'm not sure if this story will EVER actually have an ending. I keep dragging it on and on because I have so many good ideas. This might become a collection of short stories after a while. I know that sounds bad, but what I mean by short stories is basically like the past chapters you've been reading.

I will be taking suggestions, but I will only be taking suggestions that start with SUGGESTION: to make it easier to find suggestions. Suggestions as in ideas for chapters. I won't be taking short stories of your own, but rather just vague ideas so I still have some creational freedom. These could be as short as one simple subject or as long as a few sentences.

The reason I haven't been able to upload is, well, S-C-H-O-O-L

I will also be answering any questions and may do something you ask me to do, an example is a happy ending. Yes I saw your review, person tat said that.

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last time, it was late at night and leaving it at a cliffhanger was really the only way I was actually going to get any sleep, it was like 11:30.

If any talented artist would like to draw fanart (not trying to be full of myself, just if you want to) that would be much appreciated. I would love to see one of my stories come to life in art form for once.

By the way, do NOT read my others Fanfictions, except for maybe the Pokémon ones, because they're terrible.

Anywho, on with the chapter!

 _ **(line break)**_

"First, I want to know, is this going to directly affect my mental happiness in the future?" Blue prodded.

"Maybe. You love stories with me in them, though." Ripper smirked.

"STOP-" Blue stopped abruptly to cough.

"Shh! The baby's trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" Blue whisper-yelled. "As I was saying, stop being cute!"

"You're no fun! Okay, Let me figure out a way to tell the story that won't mentally scar you."

"I don't know if I want to hear this story anymore."

"Y'know what, I don't feel comfortable sharing it...…."

"That's fine, if you don't feel like it, don't share it." Blue rolled over.

"See, now you're being cute."

"I'M JUST-"

"Shhh!" Ripper grabbed her snout with his hand, holding it shut. Blue swatted it away.

 _ **(Line break)**_

Thank you for reading, wonderful people! This chapter was _really_ short, but I really wanted to get this out and finish it as quickly as possible so I could start on another idea for this story.

I might be writing a lemon chapter in the future that will be completely non-canon.


	11. Chapter 11

HEY HUMANS you may have thought I abandoned you but you were wrong! The problem is I keep wanting to come back and continue this and that and all that fun stuff but honestly I need to talk to you humans. Unless you're not humans, I can talk to Pokemon and Unicorns and Potatoes as well. Anyway, this story started out as a very short drabble, but has now twisted and turned into a crazy collection we have here. As stated earlier, this fanfiction has no real plot except for the first few chapters up to the raptor child dying, but is a collection of short stories following the life of Blue and the Indoraptor. I often take inspirtation from other sources, TV shows, books, games, yada yada. This chapter bears a striking resemblance you'll find to a TV show you may remember from your childhood. It starts out with Blue and "Ripper" travelling through a cave trying to find sources for food for Teeth. Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

"That's a... yeah, that's a long way down..." said Blue.

"I agree. I would also suggest that us sitting on a cliff overhang is a bad idea, so let's find a way down and across this underground river," Ripper suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Teeth agreed. " By the way, I'm starving."

"I know Teeth, but we need to get through here to find a food source. But there are little-"

Teeth dove at a mole running behind Blue's feet before she could finish her sentence.

Ripper blinked. "That works."

After eating the mole, the trio walked down the side of the cliff and swam across the river.

"Mother, what's that?" Teeth saw a green gas spewing from a crack in the rocks.

"Some sort of toxic gas, I think." Blue answered.

"I know this stuff! The flat-faces were experimenting with this stuff while they had me contained! They wore some white things over their mouths and noses, so I assume it is quite toxic." Ripper added.

"Let's not waste our time running past it then."

They passed the toxic gas only to come up to a lake of tar. Teeth bent down to sniff it.

"Blech! Tar!"

"It's really disgusting. I believe it also has an obsession with catching on fire."

"Wait- Do you feel that?"

The cave started to shake very faintly.

"Something's stirring..." Teeth whimpered.

"It's getting closer!" Blue growled.

"It's right here!" Ripper shouted.

"It's an- EARTHQUAKE!"

The entire cave started shaking violently. Stalactites started falling from the ceiling, coming down around the raptors.

"AH!" Teeth slipped on her dew claw and fell face-first into the cave floor.

Soon after, the quake quelled.

"Whew... Teeth! Are you okay!?" Blue bent over.

"No! I think my leg is broken..."

"Poor girl... C'mon, I'll carry you." Ripper assured.

"Thank you... Wait, is it just me or does anybody feel the ground shaking again?"

"It's an aftershock! Teeth, Blue! Get under me!" Ripper exclaimed.

The cave shook again, but not as violently. Only one stalactite fell from the ceiling.

But this one made all the difference.

* * *

Sorry for leaving you poor humans on a cliffhanger, but I already have then next chapter figured out which will be a continuation of this. Bai!


	12. Author's Note (IMPORTANT)

I'm so sorry, fellow humans, but I knoe you guys have been begging for updates vigorously, but I just don't feel like it. I have other things going on in my life right now, and if I do want to write anything, it's not about Jurassic Park, so I am very sorry for this taking so long, but long story short, I'm feeling out of it.


End file.
